A display device having a plurality of pixels (or subpixels) arranged in a matrix has been widely used in various applications. Such a display device includes a panel having the pixels and peripheral circuits for controlling the panels. Typically, the pixels are defined by the intersections of scan lines and data lines, and the peripheral circuits include a gate driver for scanning the scan lines and a source driver for supplying image data to the data lines. The source driver may include gamma corrections for controlling gray scale of each pixel. In order to display a frame, the source driver and the gate driver respectively provide a data signal and a scan signal to the corresponding data line and the corresponding scan line. As a result, each pixel will display a predetermined brightness and color.
In recent years, the matrix display has been widely employed in small electronic devices, such as handheld devices, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cameras. However, the conversional scheme and structure of the source driver and the gate driver demands the large number of elements (e.g., resistors, switchers, and operational amplifiers), resulting that the layout area of the peripheral circuits is still large and expensive.
Therefore there is a need to provide a display driver that can reduce a driver die area and thus cost, without reducing the driver performance.